


Firey

by CherryBlossomLesbian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Natasha is brought back from the dead, Post-Endgame, Time Skips, various injuries mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomLesbian/pseuds/CherryBlossomLesbian
Summary: She was small, but definitely in her twenties. Bright red hair cascaded down her shoulders, the ends curled into neat little cylinders. She was wearing a neat black dress, but it looked foreign on her body. Maria thought she was more suited to battle-attire, or at least a leather jacket and not the fancy garment she'd been shoved in. Despite her size, Maria knew she was strong. There was fire in those blue eyes that couldn't be extinguished.Based on what they were both wearing, Maria deciphered they had just got out of an important meeting.Probably one about recruiting the woman.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Firey

**Author's Note:**

> taking so many liberties here with when Maria and Nat joined the SHIELD and the relationships they had within SHIELD. Also liberties with reviving a character because hey, I'm the writer, I can do whatever I want and I say Nat's alive.

"Agent Hill?" 

Maria scoffed as she buried her face further into her paperwork. 

"I know you're having a rough time with missions right now, Coulson, but the "agent" isn't necessary-" 

She cut herself off as she spun her chair to face the doorway, seeing Coulson standing there in a pristine black suit and darkened glasses. 

He had his arm around a woman. 

She was small, but definitely in her twenties. Bright red hair cascaded down her shoulders, the ends curled into neat little cylinders. She was wearing a black dress, but it looked foreign on her body. Maria thought she was more suited to battle-attire, or at least a leather jacket and not the fancy garment she'd been shoved in. Despite her size, Maria knew she was strong. There was fire in those blue eyes that couldn't be extinguished. 

Based on what they were both wearing, Maria deciphered they had just got out of an important meeting.

Probably one about recruiting the woman. 

"Agent Hill, this is Agent Natasha Romanoff, formerly of the KGB taskforce but now of SHIELD." Coulson reported in a sharp voice that was nothing like his usual. Maria thought it was funny how fast they changed. 

Maria stood up, fixing her own leather jacket so that it wasn't halfway down her shoulders. She zipped it up and made her way to the doorway. 

"Fury too busy to introduce her personally?" She said with her eyebrow raised. "Or does Fury not approve of her joining-" 

"If Fury didn't like me I'd be dead." Romanoff interrupted her. 

She's a spitfire. 

Maria liked her. 

Coulson was holding back a smile, still trying to hold up the professional demeanor. 

"I like you." Maria voiced her thoughts publicly, watching as Romanoff''s head snapped to face her directly, as if surprised. 

"She'll be on your team, as a field agent, of course." Coulson said, and Maria nodded, holding her hand out for Romanoff to shake.

"Maria Hill. Welcome to the team." 

Romanoff flinched when Maria's hand moved, as if she was expecting it to hurt her. 

When she realized Maria had no intention of that, she hesitantly reached her own hand out to meet Maria's. 

"Natasha Romanoff. Call me Nat, if you want." 

"Nat is it." Maria said with a smile. 

She was almost positive she saw Nat blush. 

~~~~~~~

"You met the new girl?" Fury asked the next morning as Maria was looking into various records she'd been sent from the science teams. There was some sort of weird heat signature in the Arctic, and the team was asking opinions on if it was unusual enough to investigate or if it was just an error on the equipment's part. 

"Yeah." Maria said, not looking up from her computer. "She seems like a handful. Coulson said she was KGB?" 

Fury didn't even acknowledge she'd said anything. "Barton found her on a mission. Technically, He was told to kill her." 

Maria snorted. "Let me guess. He came back here parading her around like a lost dog." It wasn't the first time Barton had done it, but usually it was with children that had been caught in the crossfire, never with a grown assassin. 

There's a first for everything. 

"Indeed he did." Fury responded, and Maria swore she saw the beginnings of a smirk on the man's lips. "She was trained in the Russian Red Room." 

Maria's blood ran cold. 

She'd heard tales about it- other agents returning from missions who'd encountered one of it's graduates, how the few victims they'd found didn't even know who they were. The scattered and unverified accounts of the Winter Soldier- an even less verified threat- training the girls to serve mindlessly, kill without thought. 

"Is she okay?" Maria immediately asked. 

"She knows who she is. Woke up this morning without any violence. She did train in the Red Room, we know that for certain- it just seems she was too stubborn to be fully brainwashed by them." 

Maria took a deep breath and processed the information. 

"I'll be careful with her." She promised. 

It was unspoken that truly, Natasha would take care of herself. Maria was just there to help. 

~~~~~~~

"I failed." Natasha said quietly, voice practically a whisper since she awoke yesterday. 

"You did not fail." Maria corrected, setting a cup of tea with copious amounts of honey down on the coffee table. "The mission was a setup. If not for you, the entire team would've been ambushed." 

"But the intel-" 

"Hush about the intel, would you?" Maria said, voice boarding on pleading.

Natasha played nervously with her hands. 

"If anything, Natasha, it is my fault I didn't take the brunt of the attack."

Maria had held back a wince when they returned to the quinjet yesterday and she got a good look at the extent of her injuries. 

Broken arm, left elbow. 

Concussion. 

Superficial lacerations along her face, throat, torso and thighs. 

First-degree burn on her back, covering approximately a square inch of skin. 

Natasha shushed her, being the loudest she'd been since the incident. 

"I chose to do it. Gotta handle the consequences of my own dumb actions." Natasha shrugged as best she could with her left arm strapped securely in a sling Maria was certain Natasha would have burned if not for Maria watching over her. 

"Maybe…" Maria said with a sarcastic smirk. "You could stop doing dumb things?" 

Natasha actually giggled at that. 

"Not in a million years, Hill." 

~~~~~~~

"Natasha." Maria tsked at her wife as the snow fell delicately on the ground outside the window of the cabin they'd rented for their one-year anniversary. 

Natasha looked up from her book, but even the sight of her wife pouting in the doorway of the bedroom didn't deter her from finishing the chapter. 

Natasha's revival wasn't an easy feat- it took the extremely hard work of a group of talented sorcerers, one witch, and a whole lot of late-night research from the various resident geniuses with the Avengers. 

But now she was back, the only difference being that her eyes had turned from the icy blue to the firey red when she'd been revived. It was normal, the sorcerer supreme had said, and Natasha didn't have trouble seeing or was annoyed with them. 

Maria loved them. 

She was a stubborn agent who refuses to give in, even to death itself. 

And Maria was married to her. 

"One more chapter sweetheart, then I'll come in-" 

Maria didn't let her finish, she simply fell into her wife's arms and sighed in pleased contentness when Nat positioned Maria's head into her lap, running through Maria's short black hair with one hand while the other continued flipping the pages in the book. 

Maria fell asleep there. 

Natasha carried her to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cartersleia)


End file.
